Le serpent, la Sorcière et l'enfant
by Mariadragwenna
Summary: [CrossOver HP/Silmarillion/LOTR] Dark!Hermione voyage dans le passé suite à la bataille de Hoghwarts pour connaître ses parents et accélérer l'avènement de son Maître. Après avoir enrôlé de nombreux Sang-Purs, Hermione et les Forces du Mal vont devoir faire face à des puissances ancestrales pour pouvoir instaurer le régime totalitaire de Lord Voldemort au sein d'un monde nouveau.


Voilà l'une de mes fictions principales, si ce n'est _la_ principale, et par conséquent elle me tient particulièrement à coeur. Je tiens ainsi à la partager. Elle est déjà publiée sur le site "hpfanfiction" (un excellent site si je peux donner mon avis) mais je souhaite me concentrer désormais sur la réécriture de l'histoire, et c'est sur FF que je décide de la faire.

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JKR, évidemment. Je me suis permise de modifier la personnalité de beaucoup d'entre eux...

 **NA : Le 2 Mai 1998, après la bataille finale, Hermione voyage dans le passé et atterrit le 1er Septembre 1968, date à laquelle ma fiction commence. Elle ne se terminera que bien plus tard...**

* * *

Une jeune adolescente, d'une beauté encore éclatante dont les larmes rougeoyaient le visage comme le sang qui venait de s'écouler, marchait lentement en traînant les pieds, s'arrêtant quelques fois devant un corps encore chaud qui faisait redoubler ses larmes.

Elle s'appelait Hermine et elle venait de tout perdre.

Elle fut élevée par des moldus anglais du nom de Granger, qui l'avaient adoptée dans un miteux orphelinat londonien, le 'Wool' si elle se souvenait bien.

Hermione se rendit rapidement compte de ses pouvoirs magiques, au plus grand bonheur des Granger, couple affectueux et sans histoires qui ne connaissaient rien au monde de la Sorcellerie.

Leur petite fille fit son entrée dans une école de magie écossaise, l'une des plus réputée au monde, qui s'appelait Hoghwarts. Très vite, elle s'établit une réputation de "Miss-Je-Sais-Tout" grâce à une intelligence des plus développées et une soif de connaissance infaillible qui séduisaient ses professeurs.

Elle aimait être la première de sa classe – sans doute la meilleure de sa génération ! – mais aussi la plus cultivée, bien qu'elle ne paraissait pas être aussi douée au combat que d'autres.

Hermione fut répartie en l'an 1991 dans la maison de Gryffindor par un chapeau étrange qui parlait et chantait, et qui avait le don de lire dans la tête de tous ceux qu'il coiffait momentanément. Gryffindor était la maison du courage par excellence et le fameux Choixpeau décida de l'envoyer là, après avoir longuement hésité. « Pourquoi avait-il voulu l'envoyer à Serpentard ? » s'était-elle toujours questionnée.

A Gryffindor, elle avait notamment rencontré toute la grande famille Weasley, unité de Sang-Pur chaleureuse et toute remplie de têtes rousses, qui accueillit la petite Granger en son sein comme elle le fit avec un certain Harry.

Ce Harry Potter, célèbre pour être le seul survivant du sortilège de la Mort mais aussi celui qui vainquit, bien qu'étant encore bébé, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, était un garçon maigre, aux lunettes rondes et aux cheveux indisciplinés de noir de jais. Il était très attachant et formait une paire fraternelle touchante avec Hermione.

Ronald Weasley constituait le troisième membre d'un « trio d'or » redoutable et reconnu chez tous les Sorciers. D'aucuns ignoraient les sentiments qu'il nourrissait pour la belle Hermione. Sa soeur Ginny était la meilleure amie de cette dernière et s'éprit, c'était de notoriété publique, du grand Elu Harry Potter.

La scolarité à Hoghwarts du trio fut marquée par l'aile protectrice d'Albus Dumbledore, allié mystérieux dont ils ne surent finalement pas grand-chose ; par la rivalité entre eux trois et Draco Malfoy, qui ne se privait pas de les insulter ; mais l'événement principal de leur adolescence fut la lutte contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, autant de batailles contre les Mangemorts que de recherches des Horcruxes...

Hermione dévorait tous les livres de la bibliothèque de Hoghwarts au plus grand plaisir de la bibliothécaire qui n'avait jamais connu une élève aussi passionnée par la lecture hormis un certain bel étudiant ténébreux, dans un passé lointain...

Harry lui transmit son goût pour l'irrespect du règlement et Hermione put accéder, sans que personne ne le sache, aux livres de la réserve. C'est ainsi qu'elle découvrit ses origines et elle en fut plus que troublée.

Peu à peu, elle se sentit de moins en moins proche des Gryffindors et s'éloigna d'eux, prétextant un problème familial que tous consentirent à croire, essayant de la réconforter.

Hermione avait découvert que les serpents ne lui faisaient finalement aucunement peur et que son Patronus découvrait un splendide aigle aux ailes géantes à la magnificence hors normes, qui ne manqua pas d'impressionner les autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix ou de l'Armée de Dumbledore.

Lors de sa dernière année à Hoghwarts, la bataille finale approchait et elle s'était rapprochée de Draco Malfoy, à qui elle avait, bien que difficilement, pardonné sa tentative d'assassinat sur Dumbledore.

Il n'avait pas rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix comme son mentor Severus Snape, par protection de lui-même et particulièrement de sa mère dont la vie ne tenait plus qu'à un fil, si mince fût-il.

Il n'y avait jamais eu d'ambiguïté dans leur relation et pourtant elle semblait la seule à ne pas s'être aperçue des sentiments de Malfoy pour elle, ce qui dérangeait quelque peu Ron Weasley qui convolait depuis quelques années avec une Gryffindor du nom de Lavande Brown.

Mais peu à peu, ses origines la hantaient : ses parents l'auraient tuée pour s'être alliée avec des griffons !

* * *

Cette nuit-là, elle pleurait sur le champ de bataille où il ne restait plus qu'elle. Ses larmes redoublaient à chaque fois qu'elle passait aux côtés d'un être cher.

Et pourtant, elle ne pleurait pas pour Nymphadora, ni pour Remus, pas même pour Fred.

L'Armée de Dumbledore, l'Ordre du Phénix et le reste des élèves s'étaient réfugiés dans le château, repoussant le recensement des défunts.

Hermione trébucha sur un corps et le retourna délicatement du bout du pied. Severus Snape. Ah ! Qu'elle le détestait, lui et Malfoy ! Tous deux des traîtres ! Elle ne put s'empêcher de le marteler de coups, de la plus grande force que ses frêles jambes pouvaient encore lui promulguer.

Elle aperçut un corps non loin, pâle et ne paraissant plus du tout humain. Hermione s'approcha de lui et s'agenouilla, prenant les mains du cadavre déjà froid et le regardant tendrement, se disant que ce visage fut beau à une certaine époque.

Elle appuya sa tête contre le torse du défunt et recommença à pleurer, vidant toute l'eau de son corps devant l'être qui lui était le plus cher.

* * *

(*) J.R.R. TOLKIEN - Le Silmarillion, chapitre 13


End file.
